hinatas prank gone wrong
by teatotal11
Summary: naruto back in the academy scared hinata with horror story's witch made her wet her self for a week now she wants revenge but what happens when it back fires on her just after 2 year time skip godlike naruto pure rinnegan smart naruto
1. a prank gone wrong very wrong

Jiraiya stared at the person before him. "And you are one hundred percent certain it can be reversed at any given time?"

"Yes jiraiya-sama." Hinata agreed.

"Just a few hand seals and it's undone?" Jiraiya asked again.

"Yes jiraiya-sama." Hinata confirmed once more.

"It's a medical procedure that's used for patients who have been long in bed. This method although a bit humiliating, is better then a catheter."

Jiraiya shuddered at the thought. Nobody would be putting anything into little Jiraiya-sama.

Still, doing this was a bit...

"Why would you do this though?" Jiraiya asked curiously.

"When we were in the academy, we went camping once. Naruto knew a few horror stories mixed with fact and... Well, I wet the bed for a week. Father threatened to make me use...

thicker underwear if it kept happening." Hinata explained.

"Okay, so that explains you wanting some revenge, but still, you were all kids back then. Can't you leave it in the past?"

Hinata snorted. "I probably would have if I hadn't met some of the most kinky women in Konoha thanks to Kurenai-sensei."

"You met Anko?" Jiraiya guessed.

"Among others." Hinata confirmed.

"Besides, doing this was the only way to save his career. The higher ups agreed to forget about this incident if Naruto himself was humiliated himself as well."

"But it could make him hate you, or at least dislike you as well." Jiraiya pointed out. He knew about her crush and he would hate for her to be hurt because of a fetish.

"I will make it worth his while." Hinata said mysteriously.

"Meaning?"

"I will make him orgasm in ways he hasn't experienced before. It'll still be a punishment but by the time I'm through with him, I'll be mommy, mistress and eventually wife all in one

little package."

Jiraiya was conflicted though. On one hand, this was the sort of thing he wanted to use in his books. Naruto had helped him edit his books so he knew off pretty much every kink there

was. Including this one. But he wasn't entirely sure just what Naruto's kink actually was. In fact, Jiraiya wasn't even sure Naruto was straight, considering how obsessed he was with

Sasuke.

"You do know its possible he isn't... straight right?" Jiraiya asked cautiously. "Naruto is obsessed with 'getting Sasuke back' but he doesn't seem to realize that with him abandoning

Konoha, only death or at least prison awaits him here. Not even his status as the last Uchiha will save him from that. The only thing he might be getting is a lot of female visitors for one

night stands to repopulate his clan the hard way."

Hinata paused for a moment. "If that is so, then the Hyuuga will take responsibility, put a control seal on Sasuke and... Well, I'm sure I will like two boys just as much as having one."

Jiraiya swallowed again. Naruto could be in heaven for the next two weeks... Or it could be pure hell.

"So making him incontinent for the next two weeks is revenge for you wetting the bed for a week?"

Hinata paused for a moment. "Saying it like that does make it sound... Petty."

"That's because it is. If you want to do this, you need a better reason Hinata-san. You need a better reason because Naruto won't submit so easily. You need a better reason if you want

him to care for you in the way you want him to care for you. You need a better reason if you want him not to put up a fuss by using the diaper what it was for."

"Naruto never knew what it was like to have a mum." Hinata replied eventually after ten minutes of silence.

"Even if you are the same age?"

"We may share the same age... But I'm much more mature than he is." Hinata said with just a touch of anger. "My family made sure of that."

"And if Naruto manages to reverse your roles? He knows a lot of pretty much every kink in existence. That includes most fetishes as well. He won't submit as easily and will try to

reverse the roles."

Hinata managed to suppress a blush but Jiraiya still spotted it.

"I can handle it. I will make sure I will stay in the mommy role. I don't mind switching roles though."

Jiraiya blinked. "So in a way, he actually did you a favour? By letting you discover you mayhap like to wear a diaper yourself?" Hey, he had to ask these questions to make sure his

godson would have a good time.

"Maybe." She allowed reluctantly.

"I'm not entirely sure how you managed to convince Tsunade though."

"Ehm guys, I think you may want to-" Naruto's voice was caught off with a piece of tape.

"pure Rinnegan" naruto whispered so not be heard

he used the byakugan part of the pure rinnegan and notice who the ambu was

slowly he stated "hinata you can stop with the bladder seal jutsu i can tell you intention with my rinnegan" at that she fainted and hit the floor heavy naruto now called for his rinnegan but then called a very different clan jutsu "mind swap jutsu (Kokoro suwappu gijutsu)

in side hinata mind he looked at the 2 hour lead up to the event currently taking place he saw two talks take place one Jiraiya and one with tsunade both rather simmala. He then looked for the seals for the technique she was trying to use on him, there were only 3 hand seals I-Tori-Tatsu

he stated "bladder seal jutsu" and left to talk to iruka.

time skip

later that day hinata had a meeting with her father about clan economy when naruto used the technique that backfired on hinata in the middle of the meeting she wet herself she ran out of the room.

naruto was outside the clan complex laughing his head of, when he calmed himself he shushind past the guards to go and see hinata to make sure she was alright .

he found her in her room crying naruto slowly approached the new ambu member, she snivled and a few words escaped from her mouth "why are you here naruto-kun."

"to say sorry i put the same jutsu you were gunna put on me as punishment but i used my pure rinnegan to look at the events leading up to that event and then copied the jutsu and put it on you use it one you so yes i'm the reason you wet yourself"he said "ow and um sorry for scaring you with those horror stories" he mumbled in a sad tone. naruto disappeared

scene change-hokage tower

"tsunade-bearchan that wasnt fair to get even with me using hinata" he said spitefully his rinnegan eyes flared on instinct to say tsunade was shocked would be like saying spandex is no very ugly tsunade muttered a few words "naruto you have the rinnegan" naruto shouted back clearly in rage "**no** **is that a bloody insult do they look like rinnegan eyes well, do they **they're special they can copy any jutsu including clan jutsu its also a combination of the sharigan byakugan and the rinnegan."

-author notes-

i will need a beta reader but what did you think of the chapter of my first book may end up ad a two shot or i will aim for 50 chapters

remember i'm new at this#

reviews much appreciated


	2. love

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX2 days laterXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

the news was everywhere, everyone was talking about naruto's so called bloodline and what it could do ,only one person knew the true details was Jiraiya because he had been training when naruto unlocked his dojutsu. naruto had been doing a morning jog when he reached the village gates there was a crowd of people waiting for him all of the rookie nine but hinata was at the front of the crowd. He ran up to hinata and asked "why is there a crowd waiting for me and why are you waiting for me" waiting for an answer he stood silent after a good 5 minutes of nothingness he started to form hand signs and in ainstance hinta muttered " can we talk some place more private" naruto stated that they should go to his house

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX2 seconds laterxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

Hinata and naruto came out of there shushin in a very small apartment which was surprisingly clean and smelt a lot like ichirakue ramen they sat down on a sofa and started to talk

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxXX`1 hour laterXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX " so hows training"  
>"ano...good i'm on the verge of a new jutsu i think"<br>"cool"  
>"ano can you release the bladder jutsu please"<br>"sure i totally forgot about that"  
>"um but uh you need to be uh naked for me to release the array"<br>hinata blushed bright red and said "ok um i still want it done um could i uh get changed in your bathroom"  
>"yeah XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXa little while later XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx Naruto saw her – really saw her. She wasn't just the shy, awkward girl who stared at him anymore. She was a female with dark shiny hair, wide knowing eyes, and soft moist lips. Hinata – whose breasts, yes breasts! rose and fell rapidly and like his own, her nipples were tight little nubs "it might tingle a little bit"<br>slowly he formed 3 hand signs and pressed lightly on hinatas back and after a few moments he long array had vanished.  
>naruto fell over on the floor chakra drained and exhausted. hinata rushed over to him "Naruto." all of a sudden she didn't feel shy,weak,a failure<p>

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXwhen naruto was not noncotion XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"are you awake naruto"  
>"yeahhhhhhhh" "ano well i was wondering would you like to go um go out with me"<br>"of course beautiful" hinata activated her byakugan.  
>Hinata laughed. She was surprised at how sexy it sounded. "You've got a really nice body Naruto. You've filled out…wonderfully."<br>The blush stayed with him but at the same time he felt some male pride. He'd worked hard to better his taijutsu but now he was doubly glad for all that hard work if Hinata liked what she saw."Let me…let me see…it." Her words were quiet. naruto stripped of his cloves.  
>Hands grabbed her shoulders and no thoughts but making contact with Hinata entered his mind. Naruto dipped his head and just barely brushed his mouth against hers. Both of them sighed, then moving together, brought their lips closer.<br>Lips – one pair soft the other more firm. Both were wet and warm to the touch. Hinata gasped and suddenly one of hers was between his and he sucked on it. She returned the favor.  
>Naruto held her tighter and wanted a deeper taste. His tongue traced her bottom lip and when her mouth opened even more, he filled the space with his tongue. It was new. It was exciting. It was sexy. Naruto kissed her.<br>Hinata couldn't breathe, all her air was now in Naruto's lungs but she wanted more. She pushed her body closer and her hand, the one that first began all this, reached out and made contact with Naruto's naked hip.  
>Naruto let her go and scooted back until he was in a crouch facing away from her. Hinata also scrambled backwards and held her hand carefully. She could still feel him.<br>Nothing was said as they sat breathing hard. Suddenly the forest seemed too loud. Birds sang and flew, squirrels chattered and scampered and the river splashed on its way through the village. Each note, beat and drip echoed for them.  
>"I'm sorry." Hinata finally whispered and flinched when Naruto's head turned sharply. Blue eyes stared her down until she couldn't meet his gaze.<br>"You – you didn't…like it?" Naruto asked causing her to look up quickly.  
>She wasn't using her Byakugan but she could tell he wanted a positive answer. Hinata curled her legs to one side, brought her hand up over her heart then looked him up and down. "I really liked it."<br>"I – I don't know what the hell is going on here today. I have no idea why I'm about to turn around so that you can…look at me. Hinata," Naruto looked over his shoulder at her.  
>"Something's…changed between us today. I like the way you look at me!" He spoke hurriedly. "And certain thoughts are running through my mind right now like…kissing and touching you. I…" Naruto didn't finish but spun around on his heel until he was facing her.<br>She was different. It was just as Naruto had said – they had changed. No longer was she a very timid girl but a budding woman with feelings for a certain man – for Naruto. He liked Sakura, everybody knew that but he'd kissed her! What did it mean? And just now, his flesh – that hard flesh had grown as she'd looked at it. It had trembled as she'd reached out for it.  
>Had anything this intimate happened between him and Sakura? No, it hadn't. he hastily dressed. He felt slightly better when he had his underwear and pants on again and sighed. "It's okay now."<br>"I know." Hinata turned around. The veins about her eyes stood out and she grinned as they disappeared. "Never knew watching a guy undress and dress was so much fun." Her smile was full of naughty delight.  
>"HINATA!" He dropped to the ground in shock. "YOU WATCHED ME GET DRESSED?!" Naruto just looked on in amazement as she nodded then sat right next to him. "What's going on?"<br>Naruto put his palms behind him, eyes to the sky as he asked the question.  
>Hinata could feel his warmth even though he'd just gotten out of the river. Her own body was warm and in that place she was wet. She linked their arms. "Sakura doesn't like you the way you like her." She said quietly.<br>That made Naruto sit up and look at her. "...I know. Now…I don't like her the way… I like you." Their eyes stayed locked on each other for moment before Naruto looked down at her hand on his arm. He reached for it. "It hasn't been an hour has it? Or if it has, not much more than that. …I never knew feelings could change so quickly and completely or maybe what I felt for Sakura was nothing real to begin with. What's happening between us Hinata?"  
>Hinata saw his confusion and shared it but at the same time knew that whatever had happened - was happening felt right. She squeezed his hand. "Does it bother you? What's happened? Did I…ask too much?" She meant when she asked to see all him.<br>Naruto held on to her hand. "No, not really. I mean, I'm surprised but not upset. It's just so…new. They way you looked at me – your touch on my arm." He shivered. "I liked it. Huh?"  
>Hinata had hid her face against his bare arm. He could feel her breath and the warmth of her face. "Sakura doesn't like you the way you like her." She said quietly.<br>That made Naruto sit up and look at her. "...I know. Now…I don't like her the way… I like you." Their eyes stayed locked on each other for moment before Naruto looked down at her hand on his arm. He reached for it. "It hasn't been an hour has it? Or if it has, not much more than that. …I never knew feelings could change so quickly and completely or maybe what I felt for Sakura was nothing real to begin with. What's happening between us Hinata?"  
>Hinata saw his confusion and shared it but at the same time knew that whatever had happened - was happening felt right. She squeezed his hand. "Does it bother you? What's happened? Did I…ask too much?" She meant when she asked to see all him.<br>Naruto held on to her hand. "No, not really. I mean, I'm surprised but not upset. It's just so…new. They way you looked at me – your touch on my arm." He shivered. "I liked it. Huh?"  
>Hinata had hid her face against his bare arm. He could feel her breath and the warmth of her face. Naruto used his other hand to raise her chin. Her cheeks were pink and she blinked shyly at him. He had to laugh - now she was shy!<br>She smiled at that laugh and placed her hand over his on her face. They drew together and kissed. This one was sweeter and more innocent than the first but just as powerful. Forehead to forehead they sat absorbing the feelings that kiss had caused.  
>Hinata pulled away first. "There's a breeze, you should put your shirt on." He was still damp from his swim and she didn't want him catching a cold. She handed it to him and watched him disappear for a moment.<br>"So umm, do you still want to do some training?" Naruto had no idea what to say or what exactly they should be doing.  
>"Not really. Do you?" She'd wrapped her arms around her raised legs.<br>Naruto had put on one shoe when she'd answered. He paused then put on the other one. "No. Okay then, Hinata tell me about you. I know about your family from Neji but I don't really know a lot about you." He blinked when she sat up looking pleased.  
>"You want to know about me?" When he nodded she happily scooted closer to him and talked of herself.<br>They talked, really talked for the very first time. He never knew how hard things had been for her and while she'd watched him for years, it was different to learn of his life from his own lips. Sometimes they got up and walked around, tentatively holding hands and other times the lay on the ground facing each other sharing secrets.  
>It wasn't until Naruto's stomach growled that they noticed the passage of time. <p>


End file.
